Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a smart putter for a golf club, and more particularly to an internet of things (IoT) based smart putter for a golf club, by which a putting motion may be scientifically exercised while the user identifies a horizontality, a balance, and a straightness of a putter head.
In general, various forms of woods, irons, and putters are used according to distance and conditions, including tee shots, in golf games, and among them, the putter is the most important golf club that determines a score in the field and is used to put a golf ball into a hole cup on the greed field.
Accordingly, because the putting is a shot that is made while distance and direction are determined with a sense, for example, of a part of a hand of the user, it is considerably difficult and important as well to select a putter, and the most desirable putting may be made only when the apex of a golf ball and a sweet spot of the head of the putter coincide with each other.
Further, if the sweet point of the head of the putter and the apex of the golf ball do not coincide with each other or transfer of a force is not adjusted according to operation times of the golf ball and the golf putter when a golf ball is to be put by using a putter, the golf ball occasionally is not moved along an intended locus because it deviates the locus. That is, it is most important to maintain the balance and swing straightness of the putter head during a putting motion.
Meanwhile, in recent years, putting exercises using screen golfs that are virtual golf systems have been increasingly made.
Although a putting training system according to the related art achieves putting training as a result of the movement to a hole cup by striking a golf ball on a mat or a green field, it merely corresponds to conjecture of a suitableness of a swing as a result instead of analysis of the putting. That is, the putting training is not scientific and requires a long time until the putting becomes sophisticated, and various results may be obtained according to conditions.
Accordingly, the applicant has invented an internet of things (IoT) based smart putter for a golf club, which avoids simple repetitive putting training using a green field or a putting training device according to the related art and by which a putting motion may be scientifically exercised while the user identifies a horizontality, a balance, and a straightness of a putter head.